


An Hour to Talk Things Out

by Giulietta



Series: Times We Spent Together [7]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Bickering, Communication Failure, Conversations, Epic Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships, Negotiations, POV Multiple, Paranoia, Separations, Social Experiments, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Exception: Once a week, X and Zero must meet up and speak to each other for exactly one hour.Axl and Signas made the condition and no one can argue back [specifically X]Since the separation had inadvertedly destroyed the past equilibrium.[Warning. Not the sequel I'm talking about, but it's between the two stories. Might look like a compilation of drabbles in the later chapters.]





	1. They Need to Talk

**Author's Note:**

> X’s good intention for Zero may have backfired in some way…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> “ **They need to talk.** ” Signas’ words echoed across the Command room. Axl looked around as if expecting a background music to cue in. Looking back at Signas, the brunet asked just to be on the safe side. "You mean X and Zero?”

“You asked for me Boss?” Axl emerged from the door, looking around for any sign of mission.

 

> If he sees Palette, he’ll probably have a solo _secret_ mission. If it’s a rookie navigator, he’ll probably be teaching the guy. (Would they call him sempai?) If it’s a rookie hunter, he’ll pack a subtank for the ride. If it’s a hunter from another area  _which is rare_ , he’ll have to bring the big guns and show off-

 

“Axl. I need to ask a favour from you.” Signas began, sitting on his boss chair like the Commander he is. With the way his arms are propped and fingers entwined together, Axl might as well dub him  **Big Boss**. Axl scratched his elbow, curious. ‘So it's not a mission...’

“What is it?” Axl inquired, hoping it isn’t what he think **it** is. ‘Ah rust. He’s rubbing his forehead with that look again. It’s them. I just know it!’

“You and I both know…” Signas must be at his wits ends to ask him of all people for help. Though, Axl’s pretty impressed how the guy handled the schedules. Signas hasn't gotten the ire from both hunters so churros for him.

 

“They need to talk.” Signas’ words echoed across the Command room. Axl looked around as if expecting a background music to cue in. Looking back at Signas _and slightly disappointed at the lack of background music_ , the brunet asked just to be on the safe side. “You mean X and Zero?” 

“Who else am I talking about? Of course it’s them. They’ve been alternatively going absent in meetings, charity works, events” Signas began droning this week’s fiasco. Axl isn’t a bit surprised, especially when he continued to have contact with the worrywart or should he say roommate?

 

* * *

 Previously...

 

“You sure you wanna do this X?” Axl scanned X’s schedule for the month. So many cancelled meetings and missions, so many functions to temporarily avoid… Looking back at the blue hunter, Axl joked. “At this rate, you might as well quit being a hunter and enter the hippie life.”

“Haha very funny.. but I can’t. I promised Zero I could only quit once in everything I do.”  X sighed, exasperate at his condition as he packed his things to move to a location farther from Zero’s area. X did it to avoid ‘unnecessary encounters.’

“Sad.” Axl commented for the sake of commenting. X pouted, looking at the tenth box containing his books **_and are those video games?!_** X, ignorant of Axl’s fixed gaze, continued.“And we both know Zero has spectacular memory when it comes to stuff that gives him an advantage. (X muttered under his breath.) I hope he gets amnesia.”

 

“So where’s your assigned room located?” Unfortunately, Axl was too busy staring at the cart that held all of X’s stuff. Simply imagining the potential treasures hidden under ancient tomes, Axl wondered if X would lend him some to you know? Test if it still works.

“Beside yours.” X answered simply, carrying the box in his arms and placing it on top of the other boxes. Axl paused, eyes darting back at X.

“Don’t get the wrong idea. (Axl's beginning to smile.) This was the only room vacant at the time and also, I might add, the same floor Zero would never bother entering lest an emergency.” X scoffed, but couldn’t help getting angry as the gunner’s eyes sparkled with delight ~~and mischief.~~

 

“I don't care. We’re freaking **roomies!** We can have sleep-overs and get drunk during deadlines!” Axl can simply imagine the use of X as his alibi/shield to executing his grand plans. Signas might have thought X’s presence would improve his attitude… Guess again!

"That is highly unproductive." X shook his head, dismayed how excited Axl seemed to be. “What have I signed myself into?”

“You won't regret it. Trust me. Now come on roomie! Let me handle this and let's go!” Axl volunteered to wheel the cart, grinning at the pranks he could do without getting caught. This past few years gave him enough background on who, where, when and what to expect. He is ready to be crowned the **King of Pranks**!

“I don’t like your enthusiasm but thank you.” X then decided to leave to get his last item, coming back with a gigantic blonde alpaca doll. Axl stared, most likely he looked like he was judging X (and Axl won't deny that), and asked the best question he could muster. “Who and where?”

 

“Carnival with a friend.... He gave it to me.” The way X said it with that fond smile caused Axl to assume the impossible. Axl had to know. “Is it... from a **lover**?”

“W-what no! It's nothing like that!” X blushed, partially covering his face with the doll. _It’s half his waist even._ Axl is amazed at the products humans are making these days. _Really lifelike._ X defended his manly honor. _Yeah right_. “It was from a dear friend that died few wars back. It’s also the first time someone gave me a doll as huge and soft lik- (X, realizing how feminine that sounded, averted the topic.) This doll serves as a memento and nothing more!”

“Oh my god. Are you telling me Zero never gave you a stuff toy before?” Axl couldn’t help but laugh as he said this. It was fine anyways. Axl wasn’t planning to tell the world about this. No way. _X can technically kill him with paperwork. He_  just wants to get to know X better.

“No.” X’s expression reverted back to a blank look. “Z treats me to food, weapons and weapon accessories. Sometimes books but his gifts are often useful for navigation and the circumstance at hand.”

“…” Axl opened his mouth, but decided not to say it. Closing his mouth, Axl began to wheel the cart out of the room and finally spoke out when he heard X catching up to him towards the elevator. “X. Bro. (When the elevator closed its doors.) You may be the expert in human relations, but you are as dense as a rock when it comes to love.”

“Well excuse me!”

 

* * *

 

“Axl. Are you listening to me?”

 

“Huh? Oh yeah. I am.” Axl checked his memory bank, thanking his creator that he’s made for reconnaissance missions. “You want me to talk to X and convince him right? Sure sure. Just talk to Z and I’ll give you the go-signal later.”

“Remember Axl. Our organization is counting on you.” Signas, the dramatic or maybe the guy's copying some lines in a manga/game?!

"Any specific condition?" Axl crossed his arms, not really seeing any problem with the set-up. So what if X stopped going to missions with him and Zero? At least the blue bomber does the reports and takes care of the new recruits. ‘Oh right. Zero’s gotten rather cranky and it’s only been a week. Motherboard. How could I ever forget the corpse from yesterday’s hunt? I can't even tell if I'm looking at it's face or artificial butt cheek.’

"Ensure X consents to the idea." Signas' gaze seemed to linger at his gun holster. Axl gives a careless laugh, "Ops. Sorry. I was from the... (Axl thinks of an excuse for carrying firearm in the middle of the morning. Surely Signas wouldn't know but could never question.) The training room with X when you called me."

"Hmm.... Let this be a warning then. We can't have _them_ realizing our ace hunters are disobeying the law again." Signas turns his chair few degrees to the left and picked his morning Joe. Axl sighed, aware the guy's talking about those meaty pricks up there. _What the hell is wrong carrying a gun in your home base? It's not like he'll go maverick or something_. It's as if X is the only one those foggy humans favor nowadays.

 

“I’m on it.” Axl salutes and heads back to the elevator. If he remembers right, X is in that creepy facility talking with those scientists about the  **Cure** again. ‘Not that important-'

"Wait a minute." Axl looked back at the address. Looking into previous memory regarding the facility's address, Axl wondered why it took so long for him to put the pieces together. 'That's the same facility Zero undergoes maintenance and analysis... So why doesn't Zero know where X hangs out?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Summary:
> 
> "I'll describe him in one word." X leaned on his chair, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as if fed up with the 'mysterious' AI. Dr. Weil glanced at the chirpy gunslinger ogling at Zero's unconscious body before looking back at X. The scientist also took down notes when he heard the AI chuckling in amusement. Looking at the blank monitor, emerald eyes narrowed at the entertained perpetrator. "Psychopath. I know. He's never done anything bad but Omega shows all the symptoms in his dialogues."


	2. I'll Describe Him in One Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> " **I'll describe him in one word.** " X leaned on his chair, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as if fed up with the 'unknown' AI. Dr. Weil glanced at the chirpy gunslinger ogling at Zero's unconscious body before looking back at X. The scientist also took down notes when he heard the AI chuckling in amusement. Looking at the blank monitor, emerald eyes narrowed at the entertained perpetrator. "Psychopath. I know. He's never done anything bad but Omega shows all the symptoms in his dialogues."

“I can’t believe I’m doing this again.”

 

“You are one of the few who know and understand Omega’s existence. It’s either you or her.” Dr. Weil gave a choice, but he knew the last experiment would strengthen the blue hunter’s resolve in aiding his task at hand. “You can still back out now. I’m pretty sure she’s somewhere in the vicinity to help me perform the experiment.”

 

“God have mercy on her soul Weil! There was never a choice to begin with.” The part-time scientist groaned, walking alongside the human to meet with the AI. “I know she has the patience of a saint but come now! Omega practically made her exit the room. Where did he even learn how to curse- Correction **insult** someone that _extensively_? Zero doesn’t even have the logic pathways to utilize such… _colourful_ vocabulary! I was expecting military terms but not that!”

 

“Heh. Emotion shouldn’t get in the way on gathering information. If she can’t handle the heat, might as well watch her boil.” Dr. Weil grinned and X simply rolled his eyes at his grim humor. This is X’s tenth visit in meeting with Omega and the scientist found it astounding how the blue bomber’s presence caused the AI to formulate itself as a separate entity from the core personality.

 

Dr. Weil knew this hidden personality is the key to enacting his grand plan to saving mankind from these meaningless wars.

 

“Have you tried asking a reploid to converse with him?” X wondered and Dr. Weil scoffed at such a ridiculous suggestion. “If humans can’t handle his intellect, what more reploids? Yes. I have. Omega refused to speak more than needed.”

 

“Back then, you looked down on reploids but now? Your philosophy changed the moment you chanced upon Omega. Is it because of the body?” X hit right on the spot. Dr. Weil nearly stumbled back at the insinuation. True. Dr. Weil found reploids in his workplace detrimental and time consuming to even talk to, but Omega was definitely an exception! In fact, how dare X compare Omega with these duplicates?

 

“I know what you’ve been up to Weil…” X continued walking, not noticing the irked-now-shocked guilty party. “Zero’s letting us examine him to help find the cure, not make him stronger.”

 

‘Did he check the data logs? No. It’s not possible. X shouldn’t have the authority to access top secret information. Maybe he looked into my reports and noticed some details from my handwriting? That’s surely it. No mistaking it. Tsk! I have to be more careful.’ Dr. Weil took note and ran forward, trying to understand the hunter’s intent. “My apologies. You can’t blame me for trying to improve one of the strongest hunters in the fields, can you?”

 

“I’m just saying.” X hums and Dr. Weil hates how mysterious this sacred piece of work can see through most of his lies. X looks at Weil, suggesting the unfathomable. “Would you like to be part of Zero’s med team? He’s constantly getting hurt and it would give you a better idea on his external limitation.”

 

“You… are too kind.” Dr. Weil really wants to know how Dr. Light made this _simple_ model. Even when everyone can search Rockman X’s _leaked_ template up and start their own production line, no one has ever fully replicated the android’s personality. Dr. Weil might as well call X omniscient but that can’t be right either. If X was a deity, he could have halted the wars and suffering happening all over the world. X was simply… an individual he can respect.

 

*Kring. Kring.

 

“Hello?” X picked up his phoned, opening the door to their designation room. As Dr. Weil started setting up the equipment, looking to the side to see his rival humming a classical tune as she write her files, and listened in on the android’s conversation.

 

“You did what now?” X’s eyes widened in surprise and went towards the PC to verify the security tapes. “For the love of data Axl. You can’t just disguise as scientist and come here. How are you-”

 

“…” X paused and held his hand high towards Dr. Weil. “I’ll be back.”

 

* * *

 

“I still can’t believe you haven’t given up on that alternative personality.” The woman finally spoke, blonde hair covering her bangs which made Weil wonder if the lady’s actually looking at him or at the sleeping android.

 

“It’s the same question as to why you continue analyzing Zero’s cognitive programming.” Dr. Weil watched the pen stop moving and his female colleague raised her head.

 

“I get it. We both know the problem within Mavericks lie in their cognitive programming. What I don’t understand is your reason for analyzing **that** warped personality when we want to correct the defects!”

 

“Listen. If we are able to understand the original intent and creation of this defect then we could create a proactive procedure or countermeasure to ensuring another ‘mishap’ of a similar strain would ever occur again.” Dr. Weil was damn sure this woman was a short-termed individual. ‘Naïve idealist.’

 

“…” The female scientist heaved in resignation. [Dr. Weil hoped that sunk in her head or he’ll need to change his working hours to the morning.] Scratching her head, the blonde requested. “Just make sure you submit your report and we’ll see how this goes.”

 

“Hmph!” Dr. Weil turned away, returning to his work bench to stare at the sleeping android. Turning on several switches, Dr. Weil checked the monitors and was internally glad his assistants managed to hook the reploid into the machine without breaking anything. Dr. Weil stared at the screen, curious why Omega isn’t saying anything. Usually, he’d remark on the stench of the facility or the inefficiency of the equipment. Dr. Weil checked his clipboard, flipping through several of his blueprints which the Council commissioned.

 

“I’m back.” X called out, bringing forth a snickering black reploid wielding guns.

“Hello X.” The female greeted, standing up and done packing her stuff. “What brings Axl here?”

“I need to negotiate some stuff with him.” Axl stared at the body. “Knew it.”

“What?” X sat down, picking up a clipboard to check on the vitals.

“You censored your name in this project, didn’t you?!” Axl pointed his gun at X. X heaved, responding in a curt manner. “Special Privileges from the State.”

 

“X is a respected individual in the international sphere.” The female scientist told the black reploid, picking her stuff to take her leave. “However, X refuses to actively contribute to the field of reploid production after the incident…”

“Oh right~ You were a scientist.” Axl stared at X while Weil watched the female scientist leave. “Meh. I don’t care. So! Listen. Signas wants you and Zero to meet up.”

“No.” X refused and Weil lets the AI take some tests. Weil frowned. Omega is answering the questions but remaining quiet for unknown reasons.

“Come on! I know you miss talking to him~” Axl teased and X huffed, crossing his arms. “I do not.”

 

“Then what’s with the cute face? Come on! Open up.” Axl made X roll his eyes. “You’re here for a reason right?”

“I’m here because no one wants to take risks.” X crossed his legs, “Any other reason?”

“Uh… Lemme see” Axl pointed out. “Zero killing fifty mavericks a day?”

 

“ **What’s wrong with that?** ”

 

“Who said that?” Axl stood up, looking around. “Z?! You’re a ventriloquist now?”

“We aren’t talking to you Omega.” X looked at the monitor before looking at Axl. “Who counted?”

“Layer… but maybe more since Z doesn’t sleep much.” Axl watched X cover his mouth. “Z isn’t eating too nor is he visiting the med bay.”

 

“ **Yesterday was a hundred and two and the highest death count was two days ago with one hundred ninety-seven.** ”

 

“I see…” Weil wrote down. It seems Omega is aware of the activities of the main personality. “Have you considered taking control?”

 

“ **From time to time, not long enough due to the control chip installed.** ”

 

“Would uninstalling it work?” Weil wondered.

 

“ **Negative. The control chip is used to fix the cognitive flaw in my system. Remove it without a substitute and I lose all coherent thought.** ”

 

“Hmm…” Weil considered the thought of having an obedient mindless reploid, but there are too many flaws into this.

 

“ **Have you finally considered committing suicide, human?** ”

 

“No.” Testing X against his mechaniloids, the archetype eventually found a way to destroy the prototype armor enhancement for Zero’s body.

 

> _“…” Soaking in the blood of a hundred X-droids, the blue android threw the mechaniloids head to the floor. Exhaling, X took a step forward in the realistic crimson blood and looked up._
> 
> _“ **Is that all?** ”_

 

“Just a fleeting thought.” Weil couldn’t forget the blank emerald eyes as his colleagues praised X like a hero. Do they not see the plausibility of having this android become a maverick with a single push?

[They need a countermeasure and this is why Weil can’t fully abandon Omega.]

 

“This is bad.” X looked down, still busy talking with the hunter. “And how does that involve me again? Zero sounds more like he’s having an existential crisis.”

 

“ **How are you so naïve?** ”

 

“Has Zero been utilizing the recreational areas? Hasn’t Layer even tried to bond with him?” X ignored the AI.

 

“ **You can’t ignore me forever X.** ”

 

“Pft.” Axl found Omega funny. “Layer can’t initiate date meetings right and Zero doesn’t seem to show any interest in anything there.” 

“But isn’t he curious?” X rested his elbow on his legs, crouching down to cover his face to think.

 

“ **No.** ”

 

“Omega! I’m not talking to you.” X glared at the monitor and they heard a deep chuckle being emitted by the speaker. “Rust it. Weil? Have you given him the tests?”

“He finished it earlier than usual.” Weil feigned ignorance towards the exasperation in X’s voice. “Maybe Omega wishes to spend more time with you?”

 

“ **I want you down on your knees.** ”

 

“No. (X pointed at Omega then at Weil) and no! Let Omega check his answers. It’s barely five minutes! He still has five more minutes and I don’t mind if he alters his answers.” X demanded and Axl looked at the entertained scientist.

 

“ **Whose fault was it to offer me simple questions?** ”

 

“These are morality questions which-” X looked at the questions. “You flunked on purpose? You don’t just shoot a person because he’s carrying a gun!”

 

“ **Don’t worry. I changed my answers. I now shot everyone so there won’t be any bias.** ”

 

“You…!” X groaned. “Why do you act this way whenever I’m around?”

 

“ **You are amusing. You don’t reinforce nor punish my actions. You simply want to know the real Zero.** ”

 

“Mute him Weil.” X faced back to Axl. “I don’t want to talk to him anymore.”

 

“ **Don’t. He isn’t serious.** ”

 

“I am serious-!” X realized his mistake and had to stand up and move towards the exit/entrance to sit on the chair.

“So. How many minutes does X need to talk to Omega?” Axl had to know because X looked really insulted by the sassy AI.

“Ten minutes is for the usual tests and the other ten would be simple question and answer.” Weil replied.

 

“ **I know you’re still there X.** ”

 

“…” X continued glaring at the monitor and Axl looked at Omega. Axl tried speaking instead, “Uh… Omega? Hi! I’m Axl.”

 

“ **…** ”

 

‘Oh wow. This feels weird.’ Axl thought he’d receive equal sass but it’s as if Omega saw him as a threat or something very small. ~~Ouch.~~ “How long have you talked with X?”

 

“ **This is the fourth meeting.** ”

 

“Cool.” Axl stood up, walking towards the unconscious body. “Can you sense me?”

 

“ **Yes.** ”

 

“Hmmm~” Axl returned to X. “Hey X? What do you think of Omega?”

 

“I'll describe him in one word." X leaned on his chair, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as if fed up with the 'unknown' AI. Dr. Weil glanced at the chirpy gunslinger ogling at Zero's unconscious body before looking back at X. The scientist also took down notes when he heard the AI chuckling in amusement. Looking at the blank monitor, emerald eyes narrowed at the entertained perpetrator. "Psychopath. I know. He's never done anything bad but Omega shows all the symptoms in his dialogues."

 

“ **I am not a psychopath.** ”

 

“Yes you are!” X said in a louder tone.

 

“ **If I am then you are too.** ”

 

“I am not a psychopath! W-well” X pressed his thumb on his lips. “Maybe a sociopath but that’s different!”

 

“ **…** ”

 

“Don’t search it please.” Whenever X talks with Omega, he feels like his energy is getting drained.

 

“ **Hn.** ”

 

“Asimov. You searched it didn’t you?” X sighed.

“Ten minutes is up.” Weil told but X refused to move back to his original seat.

“Omega seems to like you.” Axl said and both AI and X replied.

 

“ **No I don’t.** ”

 

“No he doesn’t.” X grumbled, continuing. “If Omega did then he would’ve pretended to be Zero.”

 

“ **I am Zero.**”

 

“…” Weil continued writing, taking down notes. It seems Omega has issues regarding his true identity.

“So you like Zero?” Axl wondered and X gawked.

“N-no! I mean! Yes as a friend!” X clarified but Axl can see the fluster in his friend’s face.

 

“ **I have an admirer.** ”

 

“No you don’t! Screw off!” X stood up, shouting at the screen. Axl laughed, “Oh god. It’s okay bro. I get you. Just say yes so I’ll leave you three alone.”

“…” X pouted at Axl. Axl added, walking towards X’s area. “I promise you’ll have a say on the negotiations okay? Don’t worry. We’ll find a way for Z to get a life.”

“Fine.” X murmured, looking down as Axl rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Thanks.” Axl patted before opening the door. “See ya later Omega!”

 

“ **…** ”

 

“Ouch. Not even a reply?” Axl faked a hurt voice but still nothing. Exiting the room, the black gunslinger heard X yelling about something.

‘I should tell Z later.' Axl thought, 'Maybe when he finds out X is a scientist.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Summary:
> 
> “…” The two androids didn’t speak as they met for the first time in one week and three days. Inside the Zeroth Unit’s lounge where a dozen of the crimson hunter’s troops watched them via the observation window, it was the blue android who took the first move. Stepping forward and slightly tilting his head, X asked his best friend. “How was your first week?”


	3. How was your first week?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:  
> “…” The two androids didn’t speak as they met for the first time in one week and three days. Inside the Zeroth Unit’s lounge where a dozen of the crimson hunter’s troops watched them via the observation window, it was the blue android who took the first move. Stepping forward and slightly tilting his head, X asked his best friend. **“How was your first week?”**

"The two will meet for approximately one hour doing whatever they please once a week as stated by the Commander." Alia disclosed to Layer and Pallette as they hid with Axl behind potted plants to look beyond the observatory window.

"Yep." Axl relayed the information to both Hunters and they agreed without much of a fuss _yet Axl is pretty sure X still feels like he shouldn't be doing this._

"Is everyone here?" Layer was referring to the subordinate hunters on the other side, also waiting for X to enter the picture. So far, they're monitoring the infamous crimson hunter who's listening to music and sitting with both legs spread open on the couch.

"Whoever made the Zeroth Unit lounge is a genius! The entire room looks like Zero's territory." Pallette complimented and suggested to the purple-haired navigator. "Take a picture Layer. He's posing for us."

"No he isn't." Layer looked at the direction her assigned Hunter was facing. Being Zero's navigator for quite some time, Layer knew everything the crimson Hunter did had purpose. "Zero's tapping his fingers. He wants this over with."

"Or he wants to see X and rub it in his face that _this_ isn't working." Alia, another navigator who handled the duo in an even longer time, pointed at how Zero leaned his back fully towards the couch with a somewhat smug look. "Do you think this will really fix the problem?"

 

" **No**." Her colleagues answered at the same time. Axl laughed at the coincidence, "Who knows? Maybe things will get better."

"Or worse." Pallette heard more footsteps. "Here comes the Seventeenth Unit. How are they under you, Axl?"

"Fine, but Zero sometimes take them out." Axl admitted, sending a PM towards his mate.

 

**Axl: Where are you?**

**X: Elevator died.**

**Axl: So you're walking up here?**

**X: No. I mean I'm stuck in the elevator.**

 

"?" Layer noticed Zero cover his face with one hand, taking a deep breath. 'I wonder what's in his mind?'

 

**Axl: XXXXXX!!!!!!**

**X: It's going to be fine.**

**Axl: The meeting is an hour away and maintenance starts their shift at 10!**

**X: What's the problem then? Zero's training his men at this hour and it will take an additional 10 minutes to reach his lounge.**

**Axl: Not if Zero cuts training.**

**X: What?**

**Axl: He's here X.**

**X: WHAT?!**

 

"Zero looks bothered." Alia commented, watching Zero check the time with a frown.

 

**Axl: What floor are you in?**

**X: Fifth between sixth floor. I will get there trust me.**

**Axl: Or maybe we should extend the time period as a penalty?**

**X: NO. I will get there! I still have 40 minutes!**

**Axl: Whatever you say~**

**X: I thought you were on my side?**

**Axl:** **I am. Lemme check what you're doing.**

**X: Don't judge me.**

**Axl: All I see is darkness.**

**X: Can you open the door to the elevator?**

**Axl: You climbed through the rope?**

**X: Just do it. You'll see me soon enough.**

 

"Oh god. He's moving!" Pallette alerted the others as Zero stood up. Axl watched his mentor sighed, removing the earplugs and walking towards the exit.

'Wait. No!' Axl stood up, rushing to press the lock button beside the door. The navigator and fellow hunters can see Zero mutter under his breath as he attempted to open the door.

"Axl? What are you doing?!" Layer whispered loudly, hoping Zero isn't pissed. Axl looked at his friends, pleading. "You mind doing this for me?"

 

**X: Axl? What's going on there?**

**Axl: Nothing!**

**X: My Zero senses tell me you're pissing him off.**

**Axl: No shit sherlock!**

**X: I'm right? Weird... So I have Zero senses?**

 

"No!" Alia and Layer refused but Pallette went up, dusting her clothes.

"You better explain yourself after this." Her navigator told the gunslinger and Axl grinned.

"Thanks." Axl then dashed towards the elevator, prying the elevator open.

"Axl?! What are you doing?" Alia couldn't help shout out and the black reploid had to see if X was there.

 

**X: Come on. Don't tell me you can't pry the door open?**

**Axl: They reinforced the metal X!**

**X: Right. A suicide bomber came in Zero's area one week ago... What happened to that guy?**

**Axl: Help me!**

**X: What do you want me to do, kick it?**

"Hurry!" Pallette can see Zero pull out his Z-saber. "Or we're both screwed Axl!"

"Don't worry. I'll save you!" Axl reassured, prying it enough to see X clinging to the rope.

 

**Axl: Do an acrobat stunt or something?! No one is helping me because they're too busy watching Zero about to slice the door.**

**X: Oh for the love of Light. There's an audience there?**

**Axl: Yes. Just do it!**

**X: Wait. Let me text Zero.**

 

*Ding.

 

"?" Zero received a message, checking his phone to read the text.

 

**X: There we go.**

 

*Squeak!

 

"You did aerial dancing before?" Axl asked as he saw X wrap his legs around the rope and stretched forward in an horizontal manner with his feet on the wall and his hands opening the door.

"..." X was biting his phone in his mouth, returning to the rope and untangling himself to get off the dark abyss.

 

**Axl: You texted using your tongue or your teeth?**

**X: I have a lot of drafts in my phone.**

**Axl: I'm guessing most of them are for Zero.**

**X: ...**

**Axl: ...**

**X: It's either that or I make a blog.**

 

"You should make a blog. I'd follow it." Axl took a step back as X entered the area.

"No. I shouldn't. They'd find me very pitiful. I know. My database told me Cain learned very late and called me a love-struck fool." Covered in dirt, X plucked his phone out of his mouth and wiped his face with his long sleeves.

"Come again?" Axl didn't see that confession coming yet X ignored him point blank.

"Thirty minutes early." X replied, but Alia threw a white long sleeve button up towards her partner.

"Too dirty! Change and look presentable before Zero sees you!" Alia warned the confused Seventeenth Commander.

 

**X: How many people are here right now?**

**Axl: ... A lot.**

 

"What are you guys doing with your lives?" X sighed and Pallette continued pressing the button, turning to face the blue android.

"Why are you late?" Pallette asked. X shrugged, "I submitted reports to some organizations then.. sprained my ankle?"

"You are a terrible liar." Axl chuckled at the reploid who's already removing his blue hoodie.

"Shhh!" X wore the white button up shirt, asking those around him. "Don't tell me Zero changed clothes too?"

"He's wearing a black leather jacket and denims." Layer described as she checked Zero again. [Zero was smiling, staring at his phone and walking towards the middle of the room.]

 

"X. What did you send Zero?" Axl wants to know.

"No idea." X checked his phone and turned silent. "Ah darn it. It's one of my drunk text."

"You make drunk text drafts." Pallette found that cute.

" **Why didn't you delete it?** " Axl asked at the same time as Alia.

" **Why didn't you send me one?** " Alia asked at the same time as Axl.

"..." X returned his phone back to his pants and fixes his hair. Axl PMs him.

 

**Axl: Most of the addressee of the messages is Zero?**

**X: No....**

**Axl: You going to send it to him one by one?**

 

"It's really embarrassing, Alia." X looked away at the curious blonde navigator. "You wouldn't want to get one."

"I don't mind." Alia smiled and X grew flustered and really had to avoid seeing her in his line of sight.

 

**X: Some are best kept in the dark.**

**Axl: And yet you didn't delete it. If Sigma steals your phone, can he blackmail you for it?**

**X: No-yes? I don't know. I just keep them since they're drafts dated from the first Maverick Wars and upwards. I like knowing how much I changed.**

**Axl: You must find yourself silly.**

**X: No. I am very cute.**

**Axl: Ah**

**X: ... Pretend you never saw that text.**

**Axl: If you find your text cute then I definitely need to see your drafts.**

 

"Thank you for the help Pallette." X smiled and Pallette immediately retreated to her hiding spot, raising a thumbs up.

"In case you plan on doing something." Axl offered some oil can. X stared at Axl, squinting. "No. Keep it."

 

**X: I don't need any lube.**

**Axl: For his joints.**

**X: We are going to talk. That's it.**

**Axl: Hmmm**

**X: Why do I keep tolerating you?**

**Axl: You love me and I'm your roommate.**

**X: Pfftt!**

 

* * *

 

 

"Let the meeting begin." Pallette whispered as everyone head back to their places.

As soon as the X entered the room, he noticed a great number of androids watching them outside just by his visuals. He also noticed Zero already keeping his phone and staring right at him.

"Why are their one-on-one meetings always so intense?" Pallette nudged Alia and Alia didn't know what to say in return.

 

“…” The two androids didn’t speak as they met for the first time in one week and three days. Inside the Zeroth Unit’s lounge where a dozen of the crimson hunter’s troops watched them via the observation window, it was the blue android who took the first move. Stepping forward and slightly tilting his head, X asked his best friend. “How was your first week?”

"Fine." Zero reached to grab X's outstretched arm, firmly shaking it yet not willing to let go. "How about you?"

"Different. I missed seeing the new recruits. I hope they aren't a bother to you?" X smiled and wondered why Zero refused to smile.

"They are." Zero replied, letting go and walking back to the couch. "They keep asking about your condition even when Axl answered in your stead."

"That is a problem." X sighed as Zero sat on the couch.

"Any problems in the reports?" Zero looked at X expectantly.

 

"Not much..." X sat down beside Zero, turning his head to face his friend. "... Except you're overexerting yourself again! Didn't I tell you to take a break once in a while?"

"You don't get much sleep either." Zero finally smiled as he watched X pout.

"I take breaks." X scoffed, but Zero bumped X's shoulder.

"Sure you do." Zero rolled his eyes, aware how his partner act.

"I do! Axl is my witness." X bumped Zero's elbow in turn. "I take naps and snacks. You don't even eat, do you?"

"I drink E-cans. That's more than enough." Zero argued and X shook his head.

 

"That's not living, you're just surviving." X stated and sighed. "You haven't even used your recharge pod."

"You didn't either." Zero was immediately rebutted as X told Zero. "Zero. I take naps in my office. That's more than enough for a recharge."

"No. We're solar-powered. I have a higher chance of recharging compared to a shut-in." Zero chuckled when X gasped.

"I am not a shut-in! I do take walks... An average of... the number is confidential." X crossed his arms and Zero messes with X's head, grinning.

"Recharge after this okay?" Zero's voice softened and X grew flustered, moving away but still close enough for Zero to reach.

"Not my fault you finish your missions too quickly...Not like it's wrong to finish the missions quickly, it's just... I need to explain the aftermath and you make it very problematic." X explained and Zero nodded in understanding.

"Noted. Sorry about that." Zero apologized and X looked back at him.

 

"I know you. You're not sorry at all." X poked his friend's cheek, "You wanted me to suffer, didn't you?!"

"A little..." Zero confessed and X removed his finger, inching to the other side of the couch. X mumbled as Zero laughed at the remark. "Oh Light. Why did I agree to this? I knew I should've brought my breakfast."

"Eat something beneficial to your system for a change. I worry for your health." Zero watched X exhale loudly. X defended himself, "It's an exercise of my taste sensors! There isn't anything wrong with that. In fact, you should try various cuisines before your own sensors become inactive Zero."

"Excuses." Zero nearly forgot to tell X. "Right. Your messenger gave me cookies and sweets. Some of which are your favorite so I was wondering if it's from you or from them?"

"They gave you... cookies?" Yes. X sent some messengers to berate Zero but there was always something off with them. 'They're reinforcing Zero's bad behavior?! _'_

 

"..." X should've chosen reploids who disliked seeing Zero. Another thing to feel sad about is that Zero's getting free cookies and he ain't.

"I can send it to you." Zero noticed X frown. No. It's worse than a frown. X felt disappointed and his words made X drop his head lower.

"I don't need your pity..." X stared at the floor. 'No one but my unit likes me unconditionally. At least they give me coffee and nut packets.'

"..." Zero inched close, frowning as well as X refused to look at him. "We can share it?"

 

...

 

"I thought they'll start getting angry at each other?" Axl told the navigators.

"Hush. Axl. You will never know when it will happen." Pallette watched the duo chat about last week's events. "Weird. Isn't X the touchy type?"

"No he isn't... Not all the time." Alia ate her meal as she checked her phone for the latest news.

"After this, we'll need to watch their movements." Layer turned silent. "I wonder if it's true that they can communicate telepathically?"

"Nah! That'd be creepy." Axl laughed, recalling how this type of communication got banned towards the younger units. 'Thank god I'm a good liar.'

"True." Pallette squinted at Axl and the black reploid really wants to know why Pallette is up his tracks for the past few days. 'Is she on to me?'

 

...

 

"You got any hobbies?" X muttered after they decided to simply bask in each other's presence for a couple of minutes. There was something between them that makes X feel safe and warm. X isn't sure if Zero felt the same way, but he hoped not. 'How did I end up without space again? Zero's fault most likely.'

"I am able to play the guitar." Zero replied, crushing X at the edge. Zero lowered his eyelids, but still keeping watch of the entities outside. "I don't have enough time to try all of the activities. Too busy."

"Then delegate the tasks. We have subordinates and allies." X stated, having Zero push his head to the edge further. "Curse your height and your weight. Someday, I will find a way to decrease all of that."

"Hmm..." Zero kept X's statement in the folder named  **future threats**. X changed the topic at a sudden recall, having a mini-question mark if Zero didn't know any better. "Yes! Why aren't you hanging out with anyone or making new friends?"

"They're busy and I'm too intimidating." Zero finally closed his eyes ~~while X had more inquiries from that one statement~~. Zero wanted to end the statement, unwilling to tell what he had undergone to _make_ friends. "I'm taking a nap."

"You have to tell me what happened so I can help you." X lived long enough to be familiar with Zero's decision-making process. The crimson reploid is always avoidant towards social and personal matters. X still has no idea how to help his friend about that.

 

"I will if you sleep with me?" Zero got a pillow and pushed it in X's arms. "Here. Something you can hold."

"W-what? No!" X is not going to play by Zero's terms, even if sleep is a tempting offer.

"You want to sleep with me in my recharge capsule then?" Zero wondered, aware of his friend's energy level. "It'll take five minutes to head there so we have enough for a fifteen minute recharge."

"NO! We already talked about this!" X pushed Zero, only to have the blonde place his hand at the back of his neck.

 

"You never agreed to rest after this." Zero frowned as X opted to push his hand off his vital part.

"I have enough energy for the day Zero." X held Zero's hand, secretly worried how Zero was able to break through most of his security from a brief touch and eye contact. 'I'll need to update later.'

"You'll shutdown after three hours." Zero is also very good at calculating the time someone can last (1) without recharge, (2) the type of damage inflicted on the body, (3) number of afflictions in or on the body with or without any artificial remedy, and (4) Operating System.

 

"You should consider being a doctor." X suggested and Zero raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Uhhh..." X realized he blurted his thoughts out loud again without any proper context, but surely Zero will catch up. "Not like I'm saying this so you'll get over your fear with scientists and the laboratory, but you're really good at diagnosing people."

"..." Both androids stared at each other.

 

"Why do I bother...?" Zero gave in when X let out a quirky smile.

"Because you care!" X cheered and Zero looked further away with a groan. Still holding his friend's hand, X _comforted_ Zero. "It's okay to be afraid."

"I am not afraid." Zero glared at the brunette.

"Sure~ You shifted fear to hate. It's understandable." X hummed and Zero leaned close.

 

"You are so **fragile**." Zero pinched X's right cheek and pulled the synthetic skin.

"Ah! No! You're going to break it!" X lets go and held Zero's hand, panicking at how strong the grip was. "H-hey! I am not going to skin graft because of a pinch! Quit it! Z~!"

"You are coming with me to the recharge pod." Zero ordered.

"But I can't research when I'm asleep." X whined, still have to update his security system and fix some technical issues he got after eating some really funny Mexican food. 'Maybe Dr. Light doesn't eat much Mexican food?'

"Multi-tasking while we're chatting? Unforgivable." Zero joked as he stood up and X had no choice but to follow him. "Come on. We're going."

"You fiend!" X cried as Zero let go, only to grab his wrist and walk out of the room.

"I know I'm the devil." Zero smirked as they walked out. X rubbed his cheek, squinting at his mentor.

 

* * *

 

"They aren't flirting. They are... _very concerned for each other_. Nothing romantic." Alia explained and Layer slowly turned to stare at the hunters on the other side.

"They're taking pictures..." Layer commented while Pallette smiled at Alia cheekily. "Sure they aren't~"

'I should've talked with X beforehand.' Axl thought to himself, reading the MHG posts. 'Or not. X will see this later.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Summary:
> 
> "I miss you... And I find that disturbing." X confessed before Zero opened his mouth to greet the blue reploid. The crimson hunter closed his mouth, unable to find the proper words for his circumstance. Sitting opposite to the blue reploid in the dark office, Zero decided to stand up and walk towards X. Hugging his friend from behind, Zero spoke behind the other's ear as X placed the report down. "The feeling's mutual."

**Author's Note:**

> Might as well make a series I guess? :0 So day, hour, week, month…year?!
> 
> Right, real sequel starts with a week, not an hour. :3


End file.
